Domestic Obstacles
by Lieh
Summary: Little problems and big problems on a day by day of a demigod couple


**Domestic Obstacles**

Translation of _Empecilhos Domésticos_

* * *

All right. I know things like kill monsters and lead missions, but Annabeth was kidding with me, right?

Here I am in the middle our kitchen trying to fix the damn microwave that decided stop working. Now someone explain to that woman that I am not an electrician! If at least I would be able to run to the camp and ask for help to a son of Hephaestus… Of course, the idiot here is the one who takes the hardest tasks.

Since when Annabeth and I got married things are crazy and in a hurry. She always says that the house needs some changes here and there, pondering to add a new room – for what I have no idea – insisting to do everything by herself. It has been a plenty of time since she went out without say where she was going and demanding to me to repair the microwave, which hasn't worked.

Do you think I could contest her in anything when she assumes a bossy air? Gods! Many moments she seems a lot like her mom Athena which scare me the most because my beloved mother in law does not get along with me. After I married her daughter, I have sure she wants to burn me.

I was so distracted with those plug and ply's and my grumbling that I got shock on my finger. I cursed so loud that I was even ashamed to repeat it.

"Perseus Jackson, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

I jumped with the sound of Annabeth's voice who was at the kitchen door with many shopping bags reproving me with those grey eyes.

"Well I'm trying to fix this microwave as you asked, baby!" I defended myself doing my best crying baby face to see if I take off her angry face.

She didn't reply immediately, putting all the bags on the messy counter. When she turned looking at me again, her face got pale like a ghost.

"Percy, get out now!"

I didn't understand quickly what she wanted but I neither needed to think more because she grabbed my hand and pull me out of the house. It was just when we were almost at the garden that we heard the noise.

 _BUM!_

The side window of the house exploded into a million pieces with all the food and the damn microwave – not that I would miss it to be honest.

Annabeth sighed looking at the debris that one day was our kitchen.

"I asked you to fix the microwave, Seaweed Brain, not destroy our kitchen!"

"Hey sorry! It wasn't my fault; I never repair a microwave before..."

"You do have fault, for the sake of Athena!" – She turned to me with angry eyes, which made me cringe in afraid. Despite being shorter than I am, when Annabeth is angry, she is very scary.

Pointing her finger to me, she ranted:

"It is better you sir double work to rebuild our kitchen and the room of our soon!"

I was petrified for a moment to assimilate what she said. _Son_?

She neither let me say a word and left, going to the other side of the house,, where she wanted to add the extra room, cursing in Greek.

Now I found out the reason of the room.

I was very happy of course, still a little stupefied because of the way she said about the baby.

"PERSEU JACKSON", she yelled far away. Again.

I sighed in frustration. If it depends of my luck, that house will never get ready.

I looked at the rest of the microwave at my foot.

"This is the fault of who then?" I whispered.

Then I walked to my mad-wife-future-mama.

At the Olympus, Poseidon sighed.

"Athena, sincerely: What a low trick!"

The goodness smiled innocently to him pretending she didn't understand what he said.

"I don't know about what you are talking, Poseidon. You saw how your son is clumsy – neither to fix home appliances he is useful. I just want to see how that child will grow up with a father like that…"

"And with a crazy grandmother. I don't even want to see the future of the little one that with the Three Parkas" the god of sea winked with a malicious smile to the bitter face of the goddess of wisdom.

"You also can't say anything. Like have a grandfather like you would be a blessing thing".

"Of course it is!"

"Only at the Tartarus!"

They confronted each other in an angry moment but then Poseidon shrugged. Centuries of discussion taught him not give attention to Athena.

The goddess got up and she was going out when she heard Poseidon saying:

"Don't think this will remain like that, ok? Soon will be my turn".

Athena laughed inside already planning all the things she would do to complicate Percy Jackson's life.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really laughed writing this ok xD


End file.
